The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time
by Light Sage
Summary: Chapter 5 up finally. Link and five others go an an adventure to save Hyrule from Ganon. I need original charecters from you. please r&r this is not as cheesy as it sounds. I changed the genre now it is romance too but not that much.
1. Link's Awkening

Author's Note: Ok first this is my first fic so please no flames. Second if you want to have a character in this story see bottom of page. Third my friend may help me with this. (He is Bluenintendo you should read his stories) He also has a character in here you'll see him later. I think that's it. So on to the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 

Ch.1 Link's Awakening

********************************

_The six kids stood gazing at the closed drawbridge. It slowly creaked open and landed with a thud on the other side of the moat. They heard hooves and rushed out of the way as a white horse with two riders came running out. The riders were two women one in her late thirties and one about ten. The younger girl looked back at the boys and threw something at them with all her might. It flew past them and landed in the moat. They watched the riders go._

_ They turned around as they heard more hooves and saw a giant black stallion with glowing red eyes. Its rider looked down at them,"Where did they go?" He asked in a deep cold voice. They didn't answer but they pulled out there weapons. "You think you can protect them?" He laughed a cold evil laugh. He held out his hand and it started to glow purple with energy. He sent an energy ball at them and they flew back from the impact .He raced after the white horse leaving two fairies to try to awaken the children._

Link woke up suddenly and fell onto the floor of his room. "Dammit," he muttered as he rubbed his head. He had been having this dream for a week, no one new about not even Saria his best friend. He got up and put his boots and his cap on. As he was about to leave a blue ball of light flew quickly in his house and hit his head. "Ow watch it." He yelled at it.

"Well it looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." The ball of light said which Link found out was a female fairy.

"Wait are yo-you m-my fairy" he asked.

"Wow you're slow" she joked.

"This is awesome! I'm Link" He told her.

"I'm Navi. We have to get going the Great Deku Tree wants to see you." Navi explained.

"The Great Deku Tree wants to see me?" Link asked amazed at what he was hearing.

"You really are slow" she said.

"Be quite!"

"Fine, fine just hurry up" she sounded a little worried when she said this.

"Well I was leaving when you hit me in my head" he laughed as he said this.

Link picked up his hat which had fallen off when Navi had hit him and walked out the door. He stood on the little porch thing in his tree house. "Hi Link!" Saria called running down the path to his house. She like all the Kokiri wore green but she had green hair. 

"Hi Saria" Link said as he climbed down the ladder that led to his house. 

"Link you got a fairy! Oh I'm so happy for you! Now you're a true Kokiri!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks Saria." Link said happily.

"Link we have to go see the Great Deku Tree." Navi reminded him.

"The Great Deku Tree wants to see you? That's wonderful I'll wait here for you" Saria said.

"Okay bye."

"Bye" Link headed to the path of the Great Deku Tree. There blocking his way stood the self proclaimed leader of the Kokiri Mido.

"What do you want Mr.-No-Fairy?" he sneered. 

"We have to go see the Great Deku Tree." Link said threw clenched teeth.

"Ha you're pretending you have a fairy. How sad is that?" Mido laughed.

"For your information he does have a fairy so let us threw!" Navi yelled at Mido in his face.

"Well what does the Great Deku Tree want with the likes of you?" he said with hatred dripping from every word.

"That is no concern of the likes of you!" Navi said angrily.

"Fine I'll let you threw if you can get a sword and a shield" he said.

"Then we will get that stuff!" Navi said angrily. She angrily flew off with Link chasing her.

"Man I hate Mido" Link said. "Where are we supposed to find a sword they sell shields at the shop but…"

"I know where we can get a sword." Navi said still angry at Mido. "Follow me." She led him to the training ground. "Do you see the tiny hole in the underbrush?"

"Yeah" Link said after a moment of looking.

"It's through there." Link crawled through the hole and stood up in what looked like a small maze. 

"Where do I go?' he asked her.

"Well go straight then to the left and then right" she said thinking. _I know I'm forgetting something _she thought. Link walked forward and then left. He heard a low rumbling as a large boulder rolled towards him.

"Crap Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Link ran quickly to the right into a clearing. As the boulder passed he panted. "Navi!" he yelled angrily.

"Oh yeah that's what I forgot."

"Thanks Navi" he said sarcastically. He looked around the clearing in the center was a stump with a large chest on it. Link curiously opened the chest half knowing what it would be. He pulled out a beautiful sword with a ruby encrusted in the hilt. "Wow I thought this sword was just a legend."

"Nope it's not" Navi told him. "Now do you have forty rubees?"

"Yeah at home."

"Good let's go and get them." They left the maze and headed towards Link's house. Link climbed the ladder to his house and grabbed some rubees from his drawer. He climbed back down and raced to the shop. The shop was small with a counter on one side and behind it were several items for sale among them was a deku shield.

Link walked over to the shop owner who had to jump to see over the counter.

"What do ya want?" he said.

"Uh I'll take a shield please." Link replied.

"Forty rubees." The owner said while taking the shield down. Link handed the man the rubees and fitted the shield on his back. He walked back to the entrance to the Great Deku Tree.

"All right Mido I got the stuff now let me threw." Link said triumphantly.

"What how did you get the Kokiri sword?!" Mido asked incredulously. "Grr. How did you get to be the favorite of the Great Deku Tree and Saria." As he said that he moved away. Link thought it better not to answer. 

He walked down the path to the clearing. As he entered the clearing he saw the Great Deku Tree. 


	2. Inside The Great Deku Tree

Author's note: Please excuse the dialogue I don't remember the exact words. If you want a character in this story look at the end of chapter 1. I need the full description for the characters. I got some but I can't use then since they didn't full fill the requirements. Oh and thanks Danny's Friend for correcting my mistake on the rupees.

The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time

Inside The Great Deku Tree

**********************************

Link stared up at the tree that stood before him. The Great Deku Tree was gigantic and strangest of all it had a face. No on had ever spoken to the Great Deku Tree except for Saria but she never told Link about those trips.

"Ah Navi thou has returned."  The Great Deku Tree said in a booming voice that filled the entire meadow. "Link these past nights have been restless. A man from the dessert has cursed me." Navi gasped when he said this. "I need thou to remove this curse and test thy courage. Dost thou accept this challenge?"

"Ye-Yes Great Deku Tree." Link said nervously.

"Then enter young Link and thou to Navi." The Great Deku Tree said as he opened his mouth. Link slowly walked into the Great Deku Tree.

"Wow this place is huge." Link said in amazement as he stared at the large room he walked into. It was a large chamber with three layers and a large hole in the center with webbing over it. 

"Let's go up." Navi said looking up when she said this.

"Fine" Link replied. "But how do we get up there?" 

"Well you can climb that wall it has some vines on it." Navi said suggesting that even though she new Link would do it. And Link did. He walked around the small platform and eventually came to a door. 

"Should we go in?" He asked her.

"No we'll just wait here while the Deku Tree suffers even more." She said sarcastically.

"Well sorry." Link said and opened the door. It quickly slammed shut behind him and boars blocked it. "That doesn't seem good."

The room was small and had another door at the end with bars on it. In the center of the room was a small pile of leaves.

"Link watch out that is a deku scrub. Reflect its nuts back at it with your shield." Navi told him. Link put up his shield as the deku scrub shot a nut at him and the shield reflected it back at the deku scrub. It shrieked and disappeared into it's hole. When the deku scrub was defeated the bars on the two doors were lifted.

"Let's go." Link said to Navi. They entered the room. It was a little larger than the last. It had a large floating platform in the center of two ledges. On the other ledge opposite of the one Link was had a chest.

"I hope that platform lasts." Link said worriedly.

"It should." Navi told him looking at the platform.

"How would you know it floats." Link said angrily.

"So?"

"Ah the hell with it." He said and jumped. The moment he landed it started to shake and fall. "Ahhhhhhh." He yelled and jumped to the other ledge just making it. "Whew that was close." He approached the chest and opened it. He pulled out a sling shot and a bag of deku seeds. "That's it a slingshot!"

"Apparently." 

"How do we get back to the other side." Link said looking around.

"Look over here!" Navi shouted as she headed for the ceiling on the other side of the room.

"What is it?" Link asked not being able to see through the thick webbing. 

"A ladder use your sling shot to hit it down." She told him.

"Fine." He said and took aim and shot. It missed. He tried again. It missed. By now he was getting frustrated. He shot once more and finally hit it. 

"Took you long enough." Navi said.

"Shut it." Link said very angrily. He climbed down the side of the ledge and then climbed up the ladder.

(I'm just going to skip ahead so from now on the little * mean skipping ahead most of the time. I'll tell you when it doesn't.)

**************************************************************************************

The two walked into a large dark cavern. There seemed to be a mist on the ground so it was hard to see where they were walking.

"Do you hear something?" Link asked Navi. She listened and heard what seemed to be something scurrying.

"Yeah." At that moment they heard a loud screech and a giant spider fell from the ceiling. This thing was huge. It had one giant eye and thick armor on its body. 

"Link That must be the cause of the curse!" Navi told him while Link backed away.

"No shit." He retorted.

She chose to ignore that remark. "Its name is Queen Ghoma. Aim for her eye." Ghoma retreated and crawled up the wall to the ceiling. "Now Link when her eye is red."

"How? Wait I know." He took out his slingshot and loaded up a seed. "I hope this works." He shot a seed and bulls eye it hit the eye. Ghoma screeched loudly and fell. Link looked up as Ghoma was about to fall on top of him. "Crap!" He rolled out of the way just as Ghoma landed with a loud thud. Link pulled out his sword and started to hack at Ghoma's eye. Blood and eye goo (I know eye goo is lame but I can't think of anything else.) spurted everywhere. Ghoma screamed in pain. Link slashed ounce more and Ghoma ounce again screamed and then went limp. 

"That was disgusting." Link said wiping the blood of his hands and sword. "How do we get out of hear?" He asked Navi.

They heard a sound from the center of the room. It sounded like holy light. (You know like when a ray of light shines on someone from above and you hear the sound like aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. That sound.) They looked in the center of the room and there was a blue ray of light.

"That is a teleporting light it should take us out of here." Navi told him floating to the light.

"Oh" Link stepped into the light and a blue crystal formed around him. He floated upwards and disappeared. They reappeared in front of the Great Deku Tree. 

"Link thou hast succeeded." The Great Deku Tree said as he saw Link and Navi. "But alas thy efforts were in vain for I was doomed from the start." Link just stared at the guardian spirit not believing what he heard. "Link thou must listen."

"In the beginning of time the three goddesses, Din goddess of power, Nayru goddess of wisdom, and Forore goddess of courage, descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule. Din with her flaming arms cultivated the raw earth. Nayru poured her wisdom into the world to create the law. Forore with her rich spirit created living beings that would uphold the law. There jobs done they goddesses left Hyrule ascending to the heavens leaving behind them the sacred Triforce."

"Link take this stone the stone the man wanted so much he placed this curse upon me." There was a flash of green light and a beautiful green emerald floated in front of Link. He carefully took it and placed it in his pocket. "Link thou must go to the north to speak with the Princess of Destiny. Link do not grieve for me. Thou must leave now. Good bye ….. Link. And … thou…to..Navi. Good…bye." With that the Great Deku Tree died. Tears formed in Link's eyes. He turned away and left.

"Good bye Great Deku Tree." Navi said as she left with Link.

As the walked down the path they ran into Mido.

"You killed him didn't you?" He said.

"What are you talking about?" Link asked him.

"You Killed the Great Deku Tree."

"No I didn't."

"Out get out of the forest and never return!" Mido yelled at him. Link ran quickly away from Mido. He ran to the exit of the forest and across the bridge.

"I knew you would be leaving."

"Who said that?" Link asked turning around. Standing behind him was Saria.

"Your not like the rest of us. I know you have to go but I want you to take this." She handed him the fairy ocarina. "When you play it think of me." She had started to cry silently.

"Saria don't cry." He said and pulled her into a tight embrace. She continued to cry on his tunic tears staining it.  "I'll come back I promise." He said and slowly walked out of the forest.

"Good bye Link." She said through tears. She ran home crying.

***********************************************************************************************************

Author's note: Got a little touching at the end. Not romance though. There will be some later just a little not much and not with Saria. (unless one of the original characters wants to be her boyfriend. Another thing is that if you want your character to have a girlfriend/boyfriend please note it in the review. You can create a character for that purpose if you want.) Please r&r for this chapter. I still need the five characters and other ones. (I made a mistake in chapter 1 I need five original characters there are going to be six counting Link. Sorry.)  


	3. Dameon

Author's note: Ok I have found the first character for my story. (Not counting mine or Bluenintendo's.) Congratulations to DarkLinkW for your character Arender. *Confetti falls and people blow the party noise things* Now just because your character didn't get in yet doesn't mean it wont. In this chapter I introduce my first original character Dameon. Now on to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Dameon he's mine. 

The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time

Dameon

*********************************

As Link exited the forest he looked at the vast field that was before him and then up at the sky and noticed that it was getting dark. 

"Wow that took a while." He said.

"I know. I have been waiting." A deep voice said from above them.

"Who said that?" Navi asked. Looking up she saw a large owl sitting on the tree.

"I did." It said. "I am Kapeora Gabora." (A/n: I hope I spelt that right.) 

"What have you been waiting for?" Link asked the owl.

"You, I must tell you something. The Princess of Destiny lives in the castle to the north. Her name is Zelda. It will take you one day to get there. I suggest that you rest for the night. Now I must leave. Hoo hoo hoot." And with that he flew away.

"Should we trust him?" Link asked Navi.

"I'm not sure but I do think we should make camp." She said looking around the field.

"Ok." Link said and looked around for a shady spot outside the forest.

He found a nice spot and went out to look for firewood. He stumbled upon what seemed to be an abandoned campground. 

"Look lets stay here." Link said happy he didn't have to look for firewood.

"Are you sure someone could still be here?" She asked cautiously looking around.

"I'm positive."

"All right."

Link tried to start a fire but failed. He kept trying for a few more minutes. Unfortunately it was dark now.

"Can I help you?" A voice said from the forest.

"What whose there?" Link asked. His voice trembled a little.

A boy about eleven (a/n: Link is ten just so you know.) walked out of the shadow as if he himself had been born in the shadows. He had spiky blond hair that had three large strands that fell across his face that were red at the tips. He had red eyes that shown brightly in the night. He wore a black robe with a leather triangular chest plate that covered his chest shoulders and back and spiked at the shoulder. He also wore black leather boots and a tiny sheath. Draped over his shoulder was a large dead bird. In his left hand was a pail of water. In his right hand was a long staff with an orb with a red flame on the top and a short dagger on the other side which he obviously used to kill the bird.

"I'm Dameon." He said simply. "Who are you?"

"I'm Link and this is my fairy Navi." He said pointing to Navi.

Dameon placed the pail of water down and carefully put the bird next to it. He walked over to Link his staff still out. Link unsheathed his sword. (A/n: From now on when Link takes out his sword he takes his shield out to.)

"Calm down I won't hurt you."

Link still kept his sword out.

"All right to prove it to you can stay with me." He said. He pointed his staff at the pile of wood by Link's feet. The orb glowed and a smile fireball shot out and lit the firewood. He pulled some rope out and tied the bird to a stick. He then set it up onto a few sticks and started to turn the stick with the bird.

Link put his sword away and looked at Dameon. 

"Why are you by the forest?" He asked.

"Well I was sent here by Impa, she is Princess Zelda's guard, she told me to wait by the forest and befriend someone with green clothes and a blue fairy. Then she told me to bring him back to the castle. And hear you are." He said.

"Oh" Three sat in silence until the food was done. Dameon handed some food to Link and some to Navi.

Link carefully tasted it. "Mmmmmmm. This is good. Where did you learn to cook?" Navi asked. 

"I never knew my family. I would live on the streets in Hyrule Market Town when I was young."

"Oh that's so sad."

"It wasn't bad. Anyway when I was a little older I met Impa riding to Kakariko. She saw me and gave me a home in a small house. She would bring me food and the things I needed. She was the one who taught me how to cook." He said. "She also taught me how to play the ocarina."

"You can play the ocarina?" Link asked curiously.

"Yes a little. Why?" 

"Well I was wondering if you could teach me." He said quietly.

"Well ok." He said. Than as an afterthought he said, "But you have to come to the castle with me."

"It's a deal." Navi said before Link could. "Besides we need to get to the castle to see the Princess anyway." She whispered to Link.

"We'll start now." Dameon said taking out his black ocarina. They started to practice the ocarina.

They worked on it for an hour.

"Well I'm hitting the sack." Link said finally.

"Me too." Navi chipped in.

"All right." Dameon said simply. Link found a soft clump of grass and soon fell asleep. Dameon leaned against a tree and began to think about what had just happened. _Well I finally found him. If this is him. _He thought. _I wonder why Impa wanted him. _He thought about this a little more and finally fell asleep.

***************************************************************************************

The next morning the three had a quick breakfast and soon were on their way to the castle. Dameon was quiet the whole way so not much was said. Finally Link couldn't stand the silence anymore he took out his ocarina and started to practice.

They traveled on for some distance until they saw the castle which was around noon time. 

"I'm hungry can we eat now?" Link whined.

Dameon chuckled at how Link said that. "Fine." He took out what was left of the bird and they ate it.

They ate in silence. Suddenly Dameon spoke up. "Where are you from Link?"

Link was startled by the question. "Well I never knew my parents either. But I don't think Kokiri have parents. Well anyway I grew up in the forest. I never had a fairy and everyone would pick on me especially Mido. He was the "Boss" of the Kokiri. Then yesterday Navi came to me and I was summoned by the Great Deku Tree. He was the guardian of the forest. When I got there he told me he was cursed and I had to destroy it. I did but the Great Deku Tree died anyway. He was able to give me a stone but I don't know what it is."

"Oh."

"Well let's get going." Navi said noticing the awkward silence that fell between the two.

They packed up and started towards the castle. The three got to the drawbridge just as it was closing.

"Hurry jump on." Navi said as she floated over the drawbridge. The two boys jumped onto the drawbridge. Dameon slid down with his feet. Link wasn't so lucky he slid down on his backside.

"Ow." He said rubbing his sore butt. Navi chuckled. "Hey you would be sore too if you slid down it on your butt." She continued to laugh. Link gave up and ignored her.

"Come on my house is this way." Dameon led the way to the square. The square was pretty small and had stores lining it. He led them over to an ally and into a small house. It was one room and in one room had a bed in one corner and a stove with a cupboard in the other. There was a small table in the center of the room. "You can have the bed." He pointed over to a small bed in the corner. 

"Thanks." Link took off his hat and boots and quickly fell asleep, tired from walking all day.

"I guess he wasn't hungry." Navi said. She heard a low growling noise near the bed. "Well I guess he was." She laughed.

"I guess so." Dameon went to the cupboard and took out some pasta and sauce. He boiled some water and cooked the pasta. He sat down at the small table with two plates a full one for him and a smaller one with a few noodle in it for Navi. 

"Um Dameon a little help with the knife please." She asked trying to uses the large knife.

"Oh sure." He got up and cut the pasta into little pieces for her.

"Thanks." 

"Are you eating without me?" Link said from the bed.

"Well you fell asleep." Navi said.

"And you didn't think my nose would wake me up?"

"Well no." She said.

Dameon got up, got another plate and put some pasta on it. Link walked over to the table and sat down to eat. They finished eating and link went to sleep again. Dameon pulled a spare blanket out of the closet. He lied down and fell in a deep slumber.

Link woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. He looked up as Dameon and Navi sat down to eat.

"Good morning Link." Navi said while eating some egg.

"Morning."

"Are you ready to go to the castle?" Dameon asked after they had finished eating.

"Yup all ready." Link replied as he put his boots on and placed his cap on his head.

"Good follow me." He led them out of his house and back into the square. They past many people talking and shopping.  They came to a young girl about the same age as Dameon. She had long red hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a long white and blue dress. "H-hi Malon." Dameon nervously said to the girl.

She giggled when he stammered. "Hello Dameon." She walked over to him making him blush. She noticed Link and Navi. "Dameon who are they?" She asked indicating to Link and Navi. "Oh you're from the forest right? Only people from the forest wear green and have fairies."

"Yeah, I'm Link and this is Navi." He said pointing to her.

"Hello I'm Malon. My father runs the ranch in Hyrule Field." Malon turned to Dameon. "Dameon could you do me a favor?" She asked on a sweet voice.

"Of course anything." He replied ready to do it no matter what.

"Well my father was delivering some milk to the castle and he hasn't come back yet. He probably fell asleep again." She giggled. "What a thing for a grown man to do. Can you go get him?" She put on a pleading face.

"Of course we will." He said quickly.

"But Dameon we have to see …" Dameon swatted Navi away before she could finish.

"Come to the ranch when you can and I'll give you something in return." Malon told him.

"You don't need to Malon." He said once again blushing.

"But I want to. Well I must go goodbye."

"Bye." They all said. She walked out of the square to the ranch.

"Oooooooooh you like her. Don't you." Link said.

"No I don't she's just a friend." He said hotly.

"Then why were you blushing."

"Grrr we have to get to the castle now come on."

As Link was about to say something Navi cut in. "As much as I would like to keep this riveting conversation going I think we should go now." She yelled.

"Fine, let's go." The three headed out of the market town and down the path to the castle.

*********************************************************************************

Author's Note: Ok ch3 is done. Next chapter will be another original character. Please send them in. Until next chapter bye.


	4. Hyrule Castle

Author's note: Ok I still need those characters so send them in.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time or Leon. All I own is my computer and Dameon.

The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time

Ch.4 Hyrule Castle

As they walked down the forest they heard an owl.

"Here we go again." Navi said exasperatedly.

Dameon looked up into the tree and saw a large owl.

"I see you have found a friend. Ahead of you is Hyrule Castle. Inside is the Princess of Destiny. You must sneak in the guards are everywhere. Good day. Hoot hoo hoo." He said and left.

"Well duh what do you think the guards are just going to let us through the gate?" She whispered to Dameon. "Link! Come back the guard will throw you out." She yelled to him as he walked up to the gate.

"Could you let us through please?" Link asked the guard at the gate.

"Sorry kid but I can't do that." He replied tiredly.

"What if I add 20 rupees to the deal?" He said slyly showing the guard a red rupee.

"Hell yeah! We barely get any money." He grabbed the rupee and tapped his spear on the ground. The gate slowly opened.

"Apparently." Dameon said to Navi, who looked dumbfounded, and followed Link. They snuck past the guards and climbed the wall next to the drawbridge.

"Link there are guards by the drawbridge how do we get by?" Navi asked him.

"Um I don't know." He said thinking.

"We can swim through the mote." Dameon said looking at it.

"No there is a better way." Link said. "I just need to think of it."

"It's the only way Link." Navi told him.

"Fine." They said in unison. Dameon jumped into the water and swam around the corner to the ledge and got out.

"Go on Link." Navi said. He hesitated. "Well if you won't go willingly." She pushed him into the mote.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." He landed into the mote with a splash. The current pulled him to where Dameon was.

Navi calmly flew over the water to where the two stood

The stood next to some crates and heard snoring. "What's that?" Link asked as he heard the voice.

"Someone snoring." Navi said.

"Thanks Lady Points Out The Obvious." Link said annoyed.

"That is Malon's father." Dameon said sensing a fight.

"How do we wake him up?" Navi asked.

"Well yelling wont work he is a very deep sleeper." Dameon said thoughtfully.

 "I know watch and learn." Link smirked and kicked the man's gut as hard as he could. His foot sunk into the stomach and shot back out. "Ow! Dammit!" Link shouted as he hopped on one foot while holding his aching foot.

Dameon smacked his head. "You wake him like this." He said matter-of-factly. He pulled out his ocarina and played a shrill note.

"What in tarnation! Who would wake up an old man?" He asked angrily. He looked over to Dameon. "Why did you wake me up?"

"Sorry Talon but Malon was looking for you." He replied.

"Is she mad?! O no you don't want to see her angry!" Talon ran off out of the castle grounds into the town.

"I guess you don't want to get Malon mad." Navi said.

"I guess not." Link said quietly.

"Now how do we get into the castle?" Navi asked. She looked around. "Hey look! See that drainage hole?"

"Oh no I am not going in there." Link said while backing away.

"You have to!" She shouted hotly at him.

"Fine but if I get hit with waste I am blaming you." Link jumped across the moat and onto the ledge. He got on his hands and knees and crawled through the hole. Dameon soon followed. They crawled for about a minute and Link finally saw light. He cautiously looked around. He didn't see the person behind the crates.

Link splashed into the small pond Dameon jumped quietly from the hole onto the ground.

"Hey what was that?" A guard asked. He started to walk over to the pond.

"Smart Link." Navi whispered to him.

"Behind the crates." Dameon pointed to them. They ran behind the crates and bumped into someone.

"Eep." Link exclaimed quietly.

"Shut up." The stranger said quietly as he clamped a hand over Link's mouth. Just then a guard walked into the area they were in. He looked around and mumbled something to himself.

"Look what you did we could have gotten caught!" The stranger said to Link.

"Sorry. Hey, what are you doing here?" Link asked him.

"I came here to talk to Princess Zelda about the monsters that are appearing everywhere. What are you doing here?"

"We were sent here to speak with Princess Zelda." Dameon told him.

"Since we have similar causes we should find her together." Link suggested. "I am Link. This is Dameon and my fairy Navi."

"I'm Leon and this is my fairy Neo." He said pointing to a green fairy. Leon had short blond hair and wore a navy blue tunic. He had a gold strap that held his quiver, bow, and dagger.

"Nice to meet you." Dameon said quietly thinking about how they were to get past the guards.

"How do we get past the guards?" Neo asked.

"Well since the guards walk around in a circle around something and are separated from each other we just have to dodge them all." Dameon said as he looked past the wall that separated them from the guards.

"We'll have to be careful though." Neo said to them. "And quiet."

They sneaked past the guards and came to a small courtyard. The courtyard was a decent size with a small river flowing around it. In the center was a small garden with the most beautiful flowers any of them had ever seen. There was a short path that led to a small staircase that led to a window. On the top step was the most beautiful girl Link had ever seen.

"That must be Princess Zelda." Navi told them quietly. The three boys and two fairies quietly walked up the path to the stairs.

The girl heard them and spun around quickly with a small scream.

"Who are you?" She said scared.

"I am Link this is Dameon, Leon, Navi, and Neo." He blushed and pointed to them as he said there name. Link looked at her she was wearing a purple head dress and a purple dress with the triforce on it. She had blue eyes and even though she had the head dress on Link could tell she had blonde hair.

She noticed that they had two fairies with them and that Link was wearing green.

"I am Princess Zelda." She said rather quickly. "Are you from the forest Link?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I had a dream. Hyrule was covered in darkness. A dark cloud was swallowing everything. Then a light from the forest shot out hitting the cloud. When the Light died away a boy stood there dressed in green holding the spiritual stone of the forest and had a blue fairy. I think you are the boy in my dream." She paused and then continued. "I think the cloud represents that man." She pointed out the window. The boys crowded around the window to see the man she was talking about.

There was only one word that fit him evil. He just screamed it. He had green skin and a rather large nose and bright orange hair.

"He is a Gerudo from the dessert to the west. He says he's come to make piece with our land but I don't think so. I told my father and he said I was just dreaming and there was nothing to worry about." She looked down. "Would you by any chance have the spiritual stone of the forest?"

"You mean this?" Link pulled out the Kokiri Emerald.

"O yes you do have it." She clapped her hands excitedly. "I hate to ask it but could you go and get the other two spiritual stone?"

"Of course anything." Link replied before the others could say anything. "What do we have to do?"

"My nurse Impa will tell you. She is over there." She pointed behind them to a woman in her late thirties. She had large muscles and white hair. "Don't be scared of her. And thank you together we will defeat Gannondorf." She walked up to Link and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed.

"Oh Link has a crush." Navi said. Zelda giggled as Link blushed even more. Leon and Dameon pulled link away from Zelda and up to Impa.

"Thank you for helping Zelda. My part in the princess's dream was to teach you this song." She pulled out a whistle and played a short song. Link, and Dameon pulled out their Ocarina and Leon pulled out his blood red one. Dameon and Leon played it perfectly the first time but Link took several tries. "Follow me out of the castle so the guards don't get you."

Impa led them out of the castle and out of the town quickly.

"Do you see that mountain? That is Death Mountain were you will find the goron people. You must ask them for the spiritual stone of fire. At the base of the mountain is my home village Kakariko Village. The people there will help you." She backed up.

"Wait what about the third spiritual stone?" Leon asked but Impa was already gone in a flash of blinding white light.

So how is it? Sorry it took so long to update I was on vacation and I was really busy with school. I need one more character. I found one thank you The Gemini sage for your character. Remember I need characters like gorons and zoras. Oh and Normal reviews wont hurt your chances of getting in.


	5. Malon and Her Mother's Song

Author's note: Warning there is some abuse in this chapter so if you don't like don't read. Ok still looking for characters. Well just keep on sending them. Oh and I forgot to give the characters last names. Here they are.

Link Masters

Dameon Shado

Ganon Dragmire

Zelda Hyrule (That comes in later.)

Malon Star

Leon Rider

I stink at names so if you have a suggestion for a character that's not original then I would love to hear it. Sorry for the lame chapter name too.

The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time

Ch. 5 Malon and Her Mother's Song

"Well she was slightly helpful." Leon said as he sighed.

"Well I guess we better go." Link suggested. "Are you going to travel with us Leon?"

"Should we?" He asked Neo.

"Sure I guess. We don't have anything better to do. Let's go!" Neo replied and did what seemed to be a punch in the air.

"First could we stop at the ranch?" Dameon asked them in just above a whisper.

Link smirked. "Of course, anything for someone in love."

"Shut up." And with that Dameon turned and walked quickly towards the ranch. The two boys and there fairies followed closely behind. They reached ranch at night fall.

"I guess well have to stay here for the night." Navi said.

"Yeah, but do you think they have extra rooms here."

"Well I have a room here but I'm sure they have one for some for you guys. And Malon will let us stay for finding her father." Dameon said quietly as he walked towards the corral.

"Um do they have cows here?" Link asked nervously.

"Probably. Why?" Neo said with a mischievous smile.

"Um well I feel kind of stupid about this but. I'm afraid if cows." He said quietly.

The three that were there burst out laughing.

"Your afraid of cows!" Leon said in between laughs.

"How sad is that?" They said trying to stifle there laughter.

"Leon, Navi, come over here for a sec." Neo said as he floated away from Link. The two followed still trying to suppress there laughs.

"How about we play a little trick on Link?" He asked with an evil green.

"What's the trick?" Navi asked him whispering quickly as Link headed towards them.

"Well I say we lock him in the barn with the cows."

"Yeah that would be so funny." Leon said almost laughing again.

"So who's in?"

"Me" They both said.

"Hey what were you talking about?" Link asked finally reaching them.

"W-what nothing n-nothing at all." Leon laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck. Link didn't look very sure if that was true but was too tired to argue.

Dameon walked towards the corral slowly. He could already hear Malon's beautiful voice singing. He could never get tired of hearing her sing her mother's song. Dameon had never known Malon's mother and she didn't really remember her. Like he didn't really remember his own mother.

She had died when he was three soon after his father left them. She was overworked and couldn't handle everything. She got very sick and died the day of Dameon's 4th birthday. That's when Impa saw him on the streets and took him in. She taught him everything she knew about how to survive. She even taught him how to fight and use some shiekiah skills. From then on he always thought of her as a mother.

He always thought it was his father's fault that his mother died and always resented him. He never wanted to see him again. He could remember that day better then any other the day his father left.

FLASHBACK

Dameon's father, Garet, (a/n I'm bad with names) was having his boss over for dinner. Though he was a Sheikah the royal family didn't need him so he worked at the bazaar. His mother, Sara was Hylian with beautiful blonde hair and striking blue eyes that had a gift with the ocarina was busy cooking all day. Dameon had on his nicest clothes and was very behaved the entire evening he was very mature for his age. He sat through dinner quietly while his parents and his father's boss and his wife talked. Garet was hoping for a promotion to manager of the store.

After dinner Dameon was helping his mother bring in desert and accidentally tripped spilling the pie on his father's boss' wife. The whole table gasped.

"Oh I'm so sorry Harriet!" His mother said while handing the women a towel to help clean her up. Dameon got up and looked at his father. He shot Dameon a glare of deep hatred.

"What do you say Dameon?" He said trying to hide his anger.

"I'm sorry ma'am." He said looking at the ground.

"Oh it's alright it was just an accident." She said kindly. Dameon looked up and smiled a little more relieved. But he knew his father was going to get very mad when the guests left.

"Well I think it's we should go now." John said and stood up from the table. "It was wonderful to meet you Sara. I'll see you tomorrow at work Garet." With that he helped his wife up.

"It was wonderful to meet you two too. And I'm so sorry about your dress Harriet." Sara said as she led the two to the door.

"It's alright Sara it was an accident." She said as Sara opened the door for them. The four of them said good bye and the two left for there house. Sara had gone outside to lead them to the market square as they never went to that part of Hyrule Castle Town. As soon as the door closed Garet's smile turned to a look of anger.

"Dameon get out here!!" He yelled furiously. Dameon walked in looking scared.

"Y-yes?" He asked fear evident in his voice.

"You idiot I can't believe you dropped the pie on her!" He bellowed advancing on him.

"B-but it was a accident." He said on the verge of tears as he backed away from his raging father.

"You worthless crybaby now I'll never get the promotion!" Dameon was backed into the corner of the room. Tears started to trail down Dameon's cheeks as his father picked him up by his shirt collar. "I can't believe you're my son! My son couldn't be this stupid!" He snarled in is face.

Garet tossed Dameon across the room just as the door opened. He screamed in pain as he hit the table. The top of the table, being glass, shattered as he hit it. Glass flew everywhere cutting him in many places. One rather large piece left a long scar on his right arm. He laid there bleeding and pulled his legs into his chest and cried harder then ever.

Sara stood in the doorway in shock as she saw her son being thrown across the room. She ran from the doorway to her son held him close.

He looked up at his father. "I hate you!" He yelled through the pain and he meant it.

"How could you hurt him?!" Sara yelled at her husband. "He's your son."

"He's a worthless piece of trash." He spat. "He deserved every beating he got."

"You've beaten him?!" She asked appalled. He didn't answer he just went to his room. "It's alright Dameon. He won't hurt you again." She whispered to him. He continued to cry into her arms. "I'll be right back ok?"

"No don't go." He said between sobs and held onto her more tightly.

"It'll only be for a second." She said and walked quickly to the kitchen. Soon she returned with a towel and began to mop up the blood. As she was taking out the pieces of glass from his skin Garet came back into the room with a bag.

"I'm leaving. And if I ever see you again you'll get more then a beating." He said coldly to Dameon. And with that he left.

END FLASHBACK.

Dameon had never told anyone what had happened that day, except for Impa. All anyone knew was that his father was Sheikah and he left him when he was little. And that his mother died when he was four. No one pried him for information and he was grateful for that.

Malon was busy singing and brushing a brown horse with a white mane. She heard him coming and she turned around and smiled at him.

"Hi Dameon" she said cheerfully. "You're already done with your visit to the castle? Or did you not get in?" She giggled.

He laughed a little. "Yes we got in." Malon was the only person he showed much emotion too.

"Was the princess pretty. Everyone says she is?" She asked quickly.

"Well I guess. You should ask Link I think he's smitten with her." He said with a small laugh pointing in Link's direction. Malon seemed even happier when he said he didn't find her very pretty and she giggled as she heard him say Link was smitten with her.

"Who's that other boy?"

"Oh that's Leon he's traveling with us."

"Traveling?" she asked sounding worried. Hyrule was becoming more and more dangerous with the increasing amount of monsters appearing everywhere. "Where are you traveling?"

"We have to go to Death Mountain to…"

He was cut of as Malon screamed, "DEATH MOUNTAIN! You can't go there its too dangerous!" She said close to tears.

"Malon we have to. We don't have a choice."

"Don't go." She grabbed onto him. "You could get hurt."

Dameon started to blush a little. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." He said trying to reassure her.

Malon looked up at him. "A-all right just be careful ok?"

"I promise." He said and smiled at her.

"You three will need horses. It will take a while to get there without them." She went off to get three horses for them. Dameon called the two other boys over.

"Malon is going to give us horses for the journey."

"Really? Cool." Leon said looking around the coral. Malon returned with three horses. One was the horse she was brushing before, the second was a jet black stallion, and the Third was a chocolaty brown with whit spots on its back.

"Before the horses will listen you have to play them my mother's song, Epona's song. That's so they know I trust you. Do you have an instrument or something that you can play it on?" She asked. The three nodded. Link pulled out his fairy ocarina, Dameon pulled out his black ocarina, and Leon pulled out a blood red ocarina.

She began to sing her mother's song. Dameon having heard it many times played it easily the first time and waited patiently as the others tried to get it right. Eventually the two had gotten it down.

"Ok each of you play the song one at a time. And then the horses will chose which one it wants."

"The _horse _ will pick will pick?" Link asked skeptically.

"Yes and if you don't want the horse to then I guess you don't want a horse." She said simply while brushing the horses.

"Ok ok Jeez." With that he played the song. The horses ears perked up and each of them looked at Link. Then cautiously the brown horse made its way to Link. It sniffed him and rubbed its head into his chest as if deciding that he was ok. Link patted the horse on its head.

"Her name is Epona" Malon said indicating to the horse.

Dameon stepped a little closer to the horses and put his ocarina to his lips. Once again the horses ears perked up. The black stallion started to gallop towards Dameon knocking him over.

Malon gasped and Link and Leon laughed. "Are you ok?" She asked worriedly as she helped him up.

"I'm fine." He said quietly.

"Oh that was great!" Leon said still laughing and patted the black stallions head. It cried out as it reared on its hind legs and kicked at him. "Aaah" He yelled as he ran to the other side of the corral. It was Dameon's turn to laugh now.

"I'm sorry Dameon I was never able to tame this horse." She said looking at the horse. Then to her amazement the horse walked over to Dameon and nuzzled its head against his chest. Dameon just stood there shocked. Malon was the best horse trainer around and she couldn't get it to do listen to her yet it seemed to like him. "How did you? What did you?" She sighed. "It doesn't matter. That horse's name is Shadow.

"Shadow." He repeated looking down at the horse. And for the first time in a long time he smiled.

_Finally._Malon thought. _He's opening up to people besides me._

"I guess the other horse is for me?" Leon asked returning from the other side of the corral and looking at the horse.

"Yes. His name is cocoa." Cocoa walked up to Leon and looked at him. Then neighed in approval.

"I think he likes me."

"Well I guess statistically someone has to." Neo said while staring at the horse.

"Ha ha very funny." He said and then yawned.

Malon noticed the gradually darkening sky. "Would you guys like to stay the night its getting late."

"Actually that's what we came here for." Link said nodding his head.

"Well Dameon has a room here so you two will have to stay in the barn."

"T-the barn?" Link asked nervously.

"Yeah is that all right?"

"Of course it is." Navi said quickly.

"B-but…" Link tried to say as Leon put his had over his mouth.

"Come on lets go." And with that the two and their fairies left for the barn.

"Come on Dameon you need some sleep if your going to hike Death Mountain tomorrow." Malon said as she and Dameon headed towards the house.

As they entered the house they were welcomed by someone snoring. "Oh honestly I don't see how he can sleep there." Malon said sighing at her father. They walked up the stairs and into the hallway. They stopped at Dameon's room. "You won't just leave early in the morning without telling anyone like you usually do will you?"

"No of course not. I promise I won't leave until after breakfast." He said giving her a reassuring smile. "Of course I won't have much of a choice with traveling with Link." He added as an afterthought.

She giggled. Dameon opened the door to his room. "Good night Malon." He said from inside the doorway.

"Good night." And with that he closed the door and went to sleep.

Ok sorry it took so long for this chapter to come up but my parents don't want me on the computer so much so…. Well anyway I hope you like the chapter. I need one more character so keep sending them in.


	6. Return to the Forest

Author's Note: I decided that I will wait until the longest I can wait for the last character. So that will be I guess when they travel to Death Mountain. So send those characters in. And I do accept female characters.

The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time

Ch. 6 Return to the Forest

Meanwhile in the barn Link wasn't having as great a time as Dameon.

"I hate cows!" He complained as Leon pushed him into the barn. "Why did you have to say we would stay in here?"

"'Cause we like to torture you." Navi said simply.

"B-but…" He was cut off as Leon threw him into the barn and locked the door. The barn was a decent size with sections for each of the cows to sleep. There was a large hay pile in the center of the barn where Ingo would distribute to the cows. In each of the sixteen sections was a rather large cow eating noisily.

One cow slowly walked up to Link.

"Eeep." Link ran to the corner of the barn and right into another cow. He screamed again and jumped head first into the pile of hay. Leon, Navi, and Neo stared for a moment then burst out laughing.

"You're really sad." Leon said between laughs. Link said nothing but stayed underneath the hay.

X X X X X

In the morning Link awoke to the sound of chomping.

"What the…" Link looked up to see a cow opening its mouth to take a bite of some hay. Of course Link being who he is thought that the cow was going to eat him. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He ran from the cow. Not realizing that the door to the barn was locked he ran right into it…. and broke it down.

Now Leon and the two fairies were watching this while rolling on the floor laughing. However they stopped when they saw that Link had knocked down the door.

"Oh crap. Malon is going to kill us." Leon said while gaping at the giant hole in the door.

"I didn't think he would have been able to knock a hole in the door." Navi said amazed.

"Well maybe if we get out of here she'll think that the cows did it." Neo said hopefully.

"I doubt it but… I guess it's worth a try." Leon said trying to convince himself that it would work. And with that the three ran for the corral.

Just as they had reached the other end of the corral to hide with Link Malon came out of the house to tell them that breakfast was done. She didn't notice them on the other side of the corral and thought they were in barn. As she turned the corner she saw what was left of the door.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE BARN DOOR!" She yelled furiously. She turned around outraged and looked for Link and the others. She spotted them on the other side of the corral. She looked like she was about to breathe fire. She practically flew over to where they hid. "What did you do?" She hissed out.

"It was him. It was him. It was him." Leon, Navi, and Neo said while pointing at Link each time they said it. She turned to him.

"What did you do!"

"B-but I didn-. He. They. It wasn't my fault!" He stammered out.

"You are going to pay for that!" And with that she started to chase him around the corral.

X X X X X

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE BARN DOOR!"

Dameon sighed as he heard Malon yell. He finished putting on his clothes and walked over to the window. He had changed his clothing from the robe and boots to a Sheikah outfit. It was a one piece suit that was tight and showed his muscled chest well. It was white on the chest with the Sheikah symbol, an eye with a single tear, in black. Its arms were black and so were the legs. His hands were wrapped in bandages. ( A/n: It looks a lot like Sheik's outfit. I'm not very good at that.) He had a small sheath on his back for his staff. He had also taken the blade off of his staff; it was also used as a dagger, and put it in its sheath and then that onto his hip.

He watched Malon from in the window. _It's not like her to get mad. They must have done something really bad._ He chuckled. He still couldn't believe that Link was the Hero of Time. _He's afraid of cows. What kind of hero is afraid of cows?_ He sighed again as Malon started to chase Link. _I guess I better stop her from killing Link._

He made his way down the staircase and past a still sleeping Talon and out the door. He slowly made his way to the corral.

"Malon let him go I'll pay for the door."

Malon stopped chasing Link and turned around to face Dameon. "No you don't hav…." She stopped talking as she looked at Dameon as he walked closer. She just stood there staring at him.

"Hey Malon are you alright?" He asked as he got closer.

"Uh yeah I'm fine." She blushed. "I didn't know you had that outfit." She said looking at anything but him.

"Yeah Impa gave it to me." He looked down at his clothing. "I don't really like it though but it's easier to fight in it."

"Why you look great."

"I-I do?" He asked his face turning scarlet.

"Yeah."

"T-thanks." He turned around to look at the barn door. "Listen Malon I'll pay for that…"

"No you won't. You had nothing to do with it. Link will pay for it."

"I will." He asked staring in disbelief. He didn't have that kind of money.

"Yes you and Leon."

"What? Why me?" He asked. "I didn't do it!"

"Because you probably made him do it."

"Fine." They said together.

"A new door will be about 500 rupees."

"WHAT?" Leon yelled.

"We don't have that kind of money." Link said desperately trying to get Dameon to help.

"You won't have to pay it immediately."

"We better get going Malon." Dameon said. "We have a long journey ahead of us."

"But you didn't even eat yet. You have to have something to eat before you go." Malon said pulling Dameon towards the house.

X X X X X

After a fast breakfast the three boys went to the stable to saddle there horses. (A/n: I know nothing about horses so please correct me if I'm wrong.) They walked the horses over to the entrance of the ranch.

"Promise you'll be careful?" Malon asked Dameon worriedly.

"I promise. And once we come back from Death Mountain we'll come back here. Ok?"

"Yeah I'll be waiting." She walked close to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Dameon blushed a dark crimson that matched his eyes. He quickly turned away to try and hide it.

"Hey what about us?" Leon asked Malon while putting his cheek out ready for a kiss. But instead received a hard slap from Malon. "Ow. What was that for?" He asked rubbing the red mark on his cheek.

"For breaking the barn door." She shot Link and Leon a death glare. "And you two better return here with the money. Or else." She added threateningly.

The three of them mounted their horses.

"Bye Malon." They all said.

"Bye." The three of them headed off in the direction of the forest. "And please don't die." She added too quietly for them to hear.

The three of them rode on quietly making it to the edge of the forest by nightfall.

"I think it would be better if we stayed here for tonight." Link said thoughtfully.

"How come you have a house in the forest right?" Leon asked while dismounting his horse.

"Well yeah I do but I was sort of banished from the town."

"Banished?" Neo asked.

Link looked down at the ground.

"They all thought that he killed The Great Deku Tree." Navi said sadly. "But he wasn't really banished exactly. See Mido, he's like the leader of the Kokiri, made Link get out of the forest so he wouldn't be too happy about him coming back."

"So who cares we have to get in there." Leon said angrily.

"He's right we have to go into the forest if you want to see your friend. We don't have to. But if we don't we will turn around right now." Dameon said while leaning against a tree.

"Fine but we have to wait out here tonight it takes a little while to get to the village anyway." Link said nervously looking at the forest.

"All right. Now Link you can go get the wood and Dameon and Leon can go look for a river and get some water." Navi said directing everyone in the right way to go.

"Wait a minute who put you in charge?" Leon asked.

"Well I'm older so that makes me the leader." She said pointedly.

"Oh yeah how old are you?" He asked smirking.

"Uh…." She looked around nervously. "23." She said nervously. "Yeah that's it 23."

"Sure you are. She's not 23 is she Link?" No one answered him. "Link?" He looked around and saw no one. "Dameon?" Once again he didn't hear anything. He looked over to where Dameon was leaning against the tree and could see him walking quietly away in the glow of Neo. "Hey Dameon wait for me!" He yelled while running arms flailing at him.

"Phew that was a close one. I'm going to have to start pretending I'm 23." She said nervously waiting for the others to return.

They returned with the wood and water and made a small camp. Leon had shot down a bird and they had eaten that for dinner.

"Augh shut up will you!" Leon shouted at Link who was trying to play Zelda's Lullaby and not succeeding.

"Well sooooooorry. I was just trying to get it right," Link said annoyed.

"Well try some other time," Navi said irritably. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Fine I'll stop."

"While you two bicker I am going to get some sleep," Dameon stated as he closed his eyes, his back resting on a tree. "And I suggest you two do the same we are going to have a long day tomorrow."

The two agreed and put out the fire. Link found a nice bed of grass and fell asleep. Leon did the same and fell asleep also.

X X X X X X X X X

Link and Leon woke up to the smell of another bird roasting on the fire.

"It's about time you two woke up," Dameon said casually.

"We were tired I mean we were walking all day," Leon said angrily.

"Well just hurry up we need to get to the forest," Dameon replied as he ate his food.

They ate rather quickly and were on there way through the forest.

"Hey is it true that if a hylian goes into the forest he turns into a stalfos?" Leon asked scared.

"Yes," Link replied but seeing the look on Leon's face added, "But only if you stay in too long."

Leon was still scared but didn't show it. They trudged through the tunnel that led to the village slowly. After a little while they got to the village.

"Wow it's beautiful!" Leon said in amazement as he stared wide-eyed at the village.

Link ignored the remark as he set out for the nearest Kokiri.

"Hey Shmitty have you seen Saria anywhere?" He asked him.

"Link! I thought Mido banished you?" Shmitty gasped as he said this.

"Don't remind me but have you seen her?" He asked again.

"Hmm I think she went into the lost woods."

"Thanks Shmitty," Link walked back to the others and told them the news. As he was telling them a Kokiri by the name Sabastion walked by them.

Noticing Dameon and Leon as strangers he started to shout, "Strangers! Strangers! Everyone get the torches and pickforks!"

"Oh no they realized that you two were outsiders," Navi said. "Now there going to kill you."

"Kill us! What for being strangers!" Leon shouted.

"Apparently," Dameon sarcastically said.

The three began to run to the lost woods with the fairies following behind, Leon and Link screaming like little girls.

Eventually they got away from the mob.

"Ok Saria will probably be in the meadow. So lets head up there." Link said sounding like he knew where he was.

"Sounds good to me," Neo said as he sat down on Leon's shoulder.

Three hours later they were still wandering through the woods.

"Just admit it we are lost!" Dameon, his temper rising, shouted angrily.

"No, because we're not lost I know exactly where we are." Link said.

"Hoot hoot. No you don't," An all too familiar voice said from above.

"No not you," Navi said exasperatedly.

Kaepora ignored her, "If you go west here you will come to the meadow."

"Hah see I told you I would get us there," Link said looking around proudly.

"Whatever," Dameon replied coldly as he walked to the west.

They all followed leaving Kaepora to ramble to himself about how the compass was first made. They carefully made there way through the maze, making sure to kill off the mad dekus, and finally made it to the meadow. Link could hear a soft melody and instantly realized it was the one Saria would always play. Slowly he walked into the meadow.

Leon started to follow but Dameon held him back. "I think those two need to be alone."

Leon nodded and stayed put.

X X X X X X X X X X

Link slowly walked up to the stump Saria was sitting on and listened to the melody as he looked around the meadow. Right now he was standing on a stone platform with the sacred triangles engraved into it. The meadow surrounded by trees at all ends except for the south which had a small path and the north which held the forest temple.

Link and Saria had tried to explore the temple several times but were unable to access it. The staircase which led to the temple was broken so they couldn't even jump up to reach it. There was a single tree next to the stairs which rose up to the entrance of the temple. A branch from the tree jutted up just above the top of the staircase. Although they two had tried to climb the tree it was just too steep.

Next to a broken piece of staircase was a stump and sitting on that stump was Saria playing her ocarina. He listened as she finished the song. She looked up and saw Link standing before her.

"Link! Your back!" she shouted excitedly. Dropping her ocarina she ran into Link's arms. "I missed you so much." Tears once again staining his tunic.

"Yeah but I have to go soon. I just came back to visit you," He said sadly.

"But you just got back," She sobbed.

"Don't worry I promise I'll come back as soon as I can,"

"Ok," She stopped crying and let go of Link, "I want to teach you a song. It will let us talk no matter how far we are apart." Saria grabbed her ocarina from the ground as Link took out his. Slowly she played the notes of the song she was playing before and Link replayed it perfectly.

Saria had started crying again.

"I have to go now. I promise I'll be back." Noticing Saria was still crying he added, "Don't think of it as good bye but as a see you later."

"Ok I will. See you later Link,"

"See you later," With that Link left the meadow.

I was planning on making it longer but it sounded like a good place to stop. I'm sooo sorry it took so long to write. I'll try to write faster.

Keep sending those characters in. And sorry to those people who I said would be in if I find better characters then I might replace you. Just a warning though.


End file.
